The present disclosure relates to a relay apparatus, a communication apparatus and a relay method.
An image reading apparatus for uploading an electronic file of a read image to a server is known. Also, printers for printing electronic files downloaded from servers are known. In order to provide these services, makers of image reading apparatuses or printers may provide dedicated servers on their own.
Meanwhile, web services capable of storing electronic files in databases prepared on a network by service providers are in widespread use. For example, a PICASA (a registered trademark) web album and FLICKR (a registered trademark) are examples of the web services. Users can use communication apparatuses having web browsers to upload desired electronic files to service providing apparatuses for web services or download electronic files from the service providing apparatuses for web services.
Instead of providing dedicated servers, the makers of image reading apparatuses or printers may configure image reading apparatuses or printers making it possible to directly use web services through the image reading apparatuses or printers.